Expansion of packet-based networks, such as the Internet, is extending into mobile environments. Accordingly, mobile terminals equipped with wireless communication capability can now establish communication sessions with other communication devices in part over wireless communication channels. Unfortunately, there are numerous wireless communication networks using different communication technologies and protocols. In an effort to increase functionality, these mobile terminals may be equipped to communicate with different types of networks using the same or different access technologies. With such capabilities, there is a need for an efficient technique to allow the mobile terminals to communicate with the other communication devices over different access networks. There is a further need for an effective technique to transition through sequential connections over these different access networks as the user element moves from one access network to another.